My Own Personal Piece Of Heaven
by sosplz712
Summary: Her dress click Cornflower Blue : /webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId 10052&catalogId 10051&categoryId -49998974¤tIdx; 5&subCategory -49998976 -49998975 -49998974&catentryId 6110576&sort There are NO categories for musical bands...


I can't believe I let them drag me here, them being Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Alyssa. Yes, the Jonas Brothers. Who's Alyssa? That's Kevin's girlfriend. They dragged me here to a ball, of all places, in a dress that supposedly Joe picked out. Not that I'm complaining, I lo- enjoy Joe's company and all, but I never figured he'd be able to pick out a dress suitable for wearing. It's a beautiful cornflower blue, sleek yet with a special design. I love it. Alyssa helped me with my make up and made sure everything was perfect. I couldn't help but think something fishy was going on.

Wait! You must be wondering who I am? How silly of me. My name is Ashley Elizabeth Ahearn, but Joe seems to enjoy calling me DangerBella and of course call him Danger on occasions. I have long, wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm outgoing, loud, crazy, random, hyper yet calm, loving, understanding, a good listener, caring, and a bit of a klutz (which may explain the nickname). I love hanging with friends and family, singing and writing songs. I'm not your typical girl. I guess you could say I'm the female version of Joe…in a way. Joe and his brothers seem to think they know everything they could know about me, since they've known me all mine and Joe's lives, but boy are they wrong. I'm pretty sure I hide it well enough for no one to know that I-

"HelloOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO? Ashley?" I heard the brothers chorus with each other. Crazy boys.

"Huh?" I asked, stunned by the sudden release from my thoughts.

"You looked…dazed." Joe stated.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Kevin joked, making his girlfriend, Alyssa, roll her eyes and laugh slightly. "Ignore him." She said playfully and jokingly stuck her tongue out at Joe. Nick eventually walked off to get some punch and the four of us; Alyssa, Kevin, Joe, and I stood there staring at eachother. "Well… Kev, let's dance." She seemed to be hinting at something and I didn't quite get it especially when Kevin and Alyssa both winked at Joe and I, then walked off.

I turned to Joe. "What's going on?" I raised an eyebrow. Something was _definitely_ up. Joe had been acting fidgety and odd all night.

"Oh nothing." He replied; nervous. Just then I smiled. Their song _When You Look Me In The Eyes_ began to play. I knew Joe saw my smile and he held out his hand. "My lady, may I have this dance?" Joe's eyes seemed to sparkle when he asked me this.

"Why of course, kind sir. I'd be delighted." I spoke in attempt of using some type of British accent, taking his hand and we walked to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around me, placing a hand on my lower back with the other on my side. I blushed a bit and snaked my arms around his neck, staring up at him while we swayed to the beat of the song, his lips moving as he sang the words to me.

"_**If the heart is always searching**__**  
**__**Can you ever find a home?**__**  
**__**I've been looking for that someone**__**  
**__**I never make it on my own**__**  
**__**Dreams can't take**__**  
**__**The place of loving you**__**  
**__**There's gotta be a million reasons**__**  
**__**Why it's true**_"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_6 years old_

"_Jooooooeeeeyyy!" I called._

"_Asssssshhhhleeeeyyy!" Joe called back to me. He ran up and hugged me, making me giggle. "Missed ya!"_

"_Missed you, too, Joey…" I smiled wide and fell back on the grass, looking up at the clouds and Joe followed my actions. We did this a lot when we played together. A smile spread on my face. "It's a bunny," I pointed out, "see!"_

_Joe looked at me and smiled. "I see! There's a turtle, too!" He pointed it out to me like I did for him. We layed there for a while just staring at the sky as each clous passed. "You're my bestest friend, Ash."_

_I smiled wide, turning my head to him. "We'll always be bestest friends. Right Joey?"_

"_Right," He answered, "no one could ever replace you."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I stared into Joe's cholate brown eyes with my big blue orbs. His voice is so heavenly…

"_**When you look me in the eyes**__**  
**__**And tell me that you love me**__**  
**__**Everything's alright**__**  
**__**When you're right here by my side**__**  
**__**When you look me in the eyes**__**  
**__**I catch a glimpse of heaven**__**  
**__**I find my paradise**__**  
**__**When you look me in the eyes**_"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_13 years old_

"_Joseph Adam Jonas!!! Put me down!" I yelled, pounding my fists lightly on his back. He was parading me around on his shoulder…again._

"_No Ashley Elizabeth Ahearn!!! I will not!" He spoke slyly. I could just imagine the grin on his face._

"_Come on…" I wined, pouting._

"_Oh, fine." He set me down on the ground and I fell, playfully kissing the ground._

"_Oh sweet land!" Joe just laughed and shook his head before pulling me up into a hug, "I love you, Ashley. You're the greatest best friend ever!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

We danced around like no one else was there. It was as if the whole world disappeared around us.

"_**How long will I be waiting**__**  
**__**To be with you again?**__**  
**__**I'm gonna tell you that I love you**__**  
**__**In the best way that I can**__**  
**__**I can't take a day without you here**__**  
**__**You're the light that make my darkness disappear**__**  
**__**When you look me in the eyes**__**  
**__**And tell me that you love me**__**  
**__**Everything's alright**__**  
**__**When you're right here by my side**__**  
**__**When you look me in the eyes**__**  
**__**I catch a glimpse of heaven**__**  
**__**I find my paradise**__**  
**__**When you look me in the eyes**_"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_16 years old_

_Joe and I were at his house in the music room, strumming on the guitars and writing lyrics._

"_You know, Ashley…" Joe started as he continued strumming chords on his guitar while I ran through a few bars of the song we were writing._

_I stopped, looking up at him. "What?" I was curious and the way he said it made my curiosity just that much stronger._

"_You're my inspiration." He stated simply, a smile set on his lips and I did what any normal teenage girl would do. I blushed._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

His voice echoed in my head. Now his lips were by my ear, sending tingles down my spine while I closed my eyes.

"_**Movin' on, I start to realize**__**  
**__**I can reach my tomorrow**__**  
**__**I can hold my head up high**__**  
**__**And it's all because you're by my side**__**  
**__**When you look me in the eyes**__**  
**__**And tell me that you love me**__**  
**__**Everything's alright**__**  
**__**When you're right here by my side**_"

My eyes watered slightly at the feeling behind his words, but I didn't want to take it the wrong way and make a fool out of myself.

"_**When I hold you in my arms**__**  
**__**I know that it's forever**__**  
**__**I just got to let you know**__**  
**__**I never wanna let you go**_"

Joe's grip on me tightened as he sang this, making my breath get caught in my throat, but soon enough I was breathing again. Joe seemed to notice and I could feel his smile.

"_**'Cause when you look me in the eyes**__**  
**__**And tell me that you love me**__**  
**__**Everything's alright**__**  
**__**When you're right here by my side**__**  
**__**When you look me in the eyes**__**  
**__**I catch a glimpse of heaven**__**  
**__**Oh, I find my paradise**__**  
**__**When you look me in the eyes, oh, yeah, ah**_"

When the song ended I felt Joe lightly brush his lips over my ear causing my body to shiver just slightly and I allowed a giggle slip past my lips before looking up at him. His eyes showed so much compassion. "Ashley, I love you. I mean, I really, really love you." He paused and I kept quiet to let him continue. "You're amazing. You're still my inspiration, you always have been." Joe brought his hand to my cheek and let his thumb stroke over my skin. "I couldn't live without you DangerBella." A grin spread over his lips.

"Joe…" My voice cracked as I soaked it all in before staring up at him with my blue eyes sparkling like his did earlier when he asked me to dance. "I love you, too." I do. I definitely love him with all my heart.

Joe didn't hesitate. He brought his lips to mine so suddenly I didn't see it coming. I was surprised at first, but eased into the kiss. Before I knew it Joe and I were almost making out in the middle of the dance floor while Alyssa, Kevin, and Nick exchanged smiles. I could have sworn I heard Alyssa say, "I told you so." But that could have been my imagination. I definitely got something that wasn't my imagination, _**my own personal piece of Heaven.**_


End file.
